


In The Sheets

by Suhost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Bottom Simon, Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Omega Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Random OCs - Freeform, Sex Toys, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), because I need some characters, like who tf is Raphael Hughes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhost/pseuds/Suhost
Summary: When it came to the prostitution business, one thing that was its hardest competitors were the O/B/A system. A great majority of Alphas enjoyed regular Alpha on Omega sex because of the stimulus they get from each other. Unfortunately for the business, it seems that most of the consumers are Betas, and even the most loyal of them only have a little bit above minimum wage jobs. Somehow, they'd have to find a way to get on equal ground with each other, and like always, technology catches up fast. Simon is a new one of a kind sex android that is programmed and made to imitate the intercourse of an omega in heat, and it seems that everyone in the area has come to check out his new quirks.Alpha! Markus x Omega! Simon
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	In The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped and I somehow created an 11k word story of Simon and Markus having sex... w/ adult toys... so enjoy!

Simon checked himself in the mirror, flattening any crease that seemed out of place or removing any string of cloth that strayed from its knitted spot. 

It had only been a couple of days that he's been programmed to move around, and now it finally came the day that he was required to be up for sexual attention from local customers. This moment he had been anticipating yet nervous about in the time that he was being supplied his required instructions. 

Many of his other fellow workers comforted him, assuring him the joys and pleasures of sex were nothing to fear. Saying such promiscuous things like, "Let loose, the amount of pressure that comes between your legs is going to be something you'll never forget" or "It feels like hot cream shooting into your systems, it may not seem nice but you'll love every second of it whirling inside you." If only they knew that saying as such only scared him more. 

A small abrupt knock reached him from behind the door. "Simon! We're going to need you in a couple of minutes so finish up soon! Okay, sweetie?" called his boss. He could tell the level of nervousness in her voice. "Okay, thank you, August!" Simon called after her, ripping himself away from the mirror. 

August's full name was Augustine, and when he first initially met her, straight away did she fall in love with Simon. Calling him every pet name she could think of, many others explained to him that her actions all derived from the fact that she wanted a son, and he was the embodiment of the kind of boy she wanted.

Nevertheless, he faced himself away from the mirror and closed his eyes. Recollecting himself of any thoughts, Simon began to start up his new and not yet used programs.  
ANDROID PL600  
...  
..  
.

Pheromone Release  
3 of 3 loaded

..  
.

Touch and Heat Sensitivity  
25% Increase . . . 40%  
.

Self Lubricant Liquid  
16 Ounces  
.

Ejaculation Produce  
32 Ounces  
...

Simon felt a wave of warmth float through his body, from the sturdy plastic skin of his chest down to the soft collection of foam that made the curves of his thighs and pelvic area. He nearly belched his hip from the flow of heat. This was nearly the start of such an experience and he had already felt uncomfortable in his own skin.

Taking baby steps, he took the remainder of his time to get accustomed to the warmth that swayed around his hips as he walked, biting layers of his lip as his thighs rubbed against each other from every step he moved. "Simon! We need you out right now!" One of his coworkers called out from the other side of the door. The voice was rough and had a thick deep accent, nearly happy-sounding as he impatiently banged his fist on the door yet another time. Simon slipped on his white puffy jacket, zipping it up and left a good glance of his collarbone in display. "I'm coming, Dean!" He called out and pulled the door open.

Dean, another sex android, gasped as he looked Simon up and down before gripping him into a bone-crushing hug. "You look so cute!" he cried, faking little hiccups as if he really was distressed about his friend's first time having sex. "I can't believe it's finally the day you grow up and be a man! Or... a feminine man because you're an Omega." Simon laughed him off, ripping himself out of his death grip before they began to make their way to the display stage. 

"Dean. I heard that you were upgraded with Alpha pheromones now," he asked, hands behind his back as they took a small stroll down the long hallway, in eyeshot of the destination. Dean perked up as he heard Simon, happy that he brought up the topic. "Yup! I'm fully equipped from a supplier by the name of Aiden Carter. Apparently, I'm going to be available for use starting tomorrow but they want to advertise me while you guys are being rented off." 

As they pulled up to the back area of the stage, August ran towards them, a clip of papers at hand. Tossing the stack of paperwork at Dean in which he nearly dropped, she threw herself at Simon, hugging him with the most amount of strength that she humanly could. Pulling back, she gripped the plastic skin of his cheeks with a somber glint in her eyes. "Good luck Honeybun, I know you're going to do well!" She assured, loosening the grip on his cheeks, "And promise me, that you'll still be the angel I remember you to be. Don't let sex change you, okay?" 

Simon fell short of an answer, unsure of what intercourse would do to his usual reclusive self. There was no way of knowing what freaky requests customers had for him and how he'd react to such things. 

He sighed, clearing his airway canals as he had gotten too warm from anxiousness. "You have nothing to worry about August. I'll be okay." He said and returned the hug before finding himself swept away into a room filled with other omega androids.

He walked himself into one of the display boxes and looked around at the others. The rest were all females. Which made sense considering omega females were much easier to come by than males, therefore there was more female omegas cooperative with donating their heated scents, but it only worried Simon even more. What if he didn't sell as well, and people weren't interested in him because he was a boy? Or even worse, what if he sold so well that they'd have him traded off? He wasn't sure if he was ready to delve deep into a world like that just yet no matter how prepared he was for it.

Simon shuddered in arousal at the thought, his hand massaging the layer of jacket that covered the area of his crotch. Though merely catching the delicate touch of his hand, his hip bucked forward a noticeable amount. A sudden chill ran up his back, and in return, he dug his fingers into his jacket out of excitement. 

Placing a hand on his chest where his Therium Pump was, he took a deep breath to calm down his systems. Now was not the time to be aroused, and he knew that if he went the slightest bit too far, his pheromones would activate and bring the other Omegas into a vulnerable state.

Assured that his heart elevations were back down to a normal amount of beats, the stage rolled back the curtains. He nearly held back a gasp as it was revealed to him that hundreds of people sat in the room, nearly at the max capacity that the building could hold. The air grew a thick amount of heat and atmosphere that he could guess was smoke from cigarettes. 

Though never on stage, Simon was able to remember all the faces that have come by to the club, and from what he saw, no one in the room was a regular or a past client from the last few days.

From besides the stage, August had made her way from behind the stage to the audience of people watching intently with predator-like eyes that assured everyone of her class. "Good evening, everyone. I applaud you all for coming here tonight in hopes to test our newest product. I presume you all are anticipating to lower your professionalism so I'll make this quick." Many people laughed and snarled at her comment, one person whispered something that was nearly too far away of earshot for Simon to hear but he could tell it was nothing good from their lust-covered eyes.

Simon gulped a bit as August stepped on stage. Her tall figure gracefully tapped on her heals as she circled around the many androids before she stopped at the center, where he was. Suppressing a surprised squeak as her hand fell onto his shoulder, there was a comforting squeeze she gave him that calmed his nerves as she spoke. "Each and every one of these Omegas are filled with the sweetest and freshest scents from our amazing providers! Not only that but they can release even two times more pheromones than a regular human omega ever could!"

At her announcement many people raised their heads in interest and some of the prouder alphas whistled as they listened to the information.

"Not only that but the first seven people who get a hold of these androids get to have an entire night of restless fun. They can shut off if you so wish, release pheromones at command, and go at it all night with you, no complaints!"

Many alphas hummed at that last bit and Simon nearly shrunk when he realized that he'd be held up to that standard. He watched as people began pointing at the ones they wanted and even a few were eyeing him with a dangerously aroused look.

Satisfied with her explanation, August cut to the chase, sounding more rushed than she had before. "You may only bid on one android! Yes, you can come over and get a better look at them but only two people at a time with each android. If you break one and it hurts you we are not responsible. When you finally decide, bid your price! Thank you." She said impatiently and walked to the side of the stage, a bit of anger evident in her voice. 

Tearing his vision away from her, Simon glanced back over to the crowd of people and in return the crowd eyed each and every one of the androids on stage. 

A smirk resided on many of their faces, many unsettling facial expressions that he had yet to ever have seen on any of the past clients. All the Betas that have come in for sex have all been very insecure or very nurturing and left the bad behavior to be unraveled once isolated, but never was there an openly upfront cocky person.

Simon looked over to the crowd, trying to find anyone that caught his attention. Everyone was either too old, too macho, or too rough looking. He wanted someone who was strong and caring that would fill his desires, and stop if he ever felt too scared to continue, or continue till the light of dawn if he wanted it all night. It was his first time after all, and he didn't know what he wanted out of sex or if he was even allowed to discover his own desires.

That was when his eyes laid on a certain heterochromatic person. He was strongly built with a long light brown and black jacket that hid his muscle mass. The posture in which he held himself was well put and felt very engaged with the situation. Unlike the others, he held an unreadable face, that is until he made eye contact with Simon. 

Breaking him out of his gaze, the man gave a warm smile that curled his cheeks up, creasing the under-lids of his eyes just the slightest. They kept composure for a few seconds, ensuring that both of them knew they had actually got their fill of each other before breaking apart. His mouth fell agape for a second, mesmerized by the sheer luck that he had found a person to fit his description. A sensation of heat bloomed at the centers of his cheeks, and in embarrassment, Simon pulled the collar of his oversized fluffy jacket toward his neck in discomfort.

Numerous men whistled at the light gesture of submission, hollering him to further enlighten them. A man well in his late 40s sucked at his own gums, making audible popping noises as he scanned him up and down, settling his eyes on the area of where the jacket cut off and exposed his thighs. 

"For someone with a dick you sure act like a slut, better be like this when I fuck your ugly ass or I'm getting a refund!" He yelled, a hand cupped around his groin as he bucked inwards. Countless people laughed at his statement while others felt more uncomfortable about his blatant harassing.

Simon sunk into his jacket, tugging at the ends of it as he adverted his eyes from the crowd. He was ugly? Even when he went out of his way to make sure he was up to standard, everyone still thought of him as disgusting? He knew being a guy was going to make him less popular.

"If you think he's so ugly, then get a different omega to shove your shriveled dick in." Suddenly, a hand drifted onto Simon's shoulders, scaring him slightly. As he looked in the direction of the hand, he noticed it was the man with the heterochromatic blue and green eyes who had instructively walked on stage and was now standing behind him protectively. The older man looked away, a snarl on his face as he shooed away the pestering he got from Alphas near him.

He tensed up at the realization, watching as the man's hand grazed down from his shoulder to his wrist. His grip was so soft but there was no hiding the pulsing veins that ran down his arm. Simon bit his lip, holding back a grunt that threatened to escape his throat as hands ran up and down his arm, intended to be a comforting gesture but only adding to his increasing impatience of being mated.

He needed this man to touch him, all the tension of being on display was surely getting to his head and all he needed was a night to be alone with someone. Unable to compose himself, Simon let out deep throaty groan, squeezing his legs together as the friction rubbed against his crotch. 

Everyone in the room responded to his gesture with silence, letting the quick but passionate sound ring in their ears, stimulated by the noise alone. There were growls and snarls quickly after as people stood up straight for his attention. It was then that a man with clean shaven beard and a loose dark collar shirt that exposed his hairy strong physique raised his hand. "I'll take that blonde one for 10,000 dollars." He said loud and clear, his attention adverted away almost as if he was ashamed to be bidding him.

For a second Simon almost didn't believe it that he really was being sold, but no other Android on stage was blonde. August furrowed her brows, her face unreadable. "We have a 10,000 from David Cruze! Any other bidders!" She announced and raised her hand triumphantly for any other calls.

"I'll take him for 20,000!" Said another man in the farther front of the bar, huddled with a group of people at a corner table. August announced his number as well, asking for any higher of a price.

The hand that held Simon let go of his arm, momentarily raising it up to call a price. "100,000." The man said, getting a collective amount of gasps from other Alphas in the room. "100,000 dollars from Markus Manfred. Any other bidders! Say your price now!" August yelled out, strolling around the room in case she was missing any hand that was looking to raise the amount. Simon took a quick note to himself that Markus was the man's name. Though possibly biased, the name came off extremely sexy to him. Seconds past and still no one spoke a price. August wrote down the number on her board.

"100,000 dollars, sold to-" "400,000 dollars." A client had cut her off, raising the previous price four times the last amount. The high bidder was dressed in a very simple and fancy black and red suit, with his vest that was fully unbuttoned that exposed his bulging chest muscles and his crimson hair was held back with way too much gel. What made him stand out from the others was his deep sun-kissed and warm skin. 

August cursed to herself quietly and scribbled off the finalized price. "400,000 from Raphael Hughes. Any other prices! Say it now or PL600 will be sold!" People started laughing, some in disbelief of the amount he was willing to pay and others pressuring their friends to raise the steaks. 

Simon stood there in disbelief. In just about a couple of minutes he was already worth 400,000 dollars. A smile discreetly reached his face, a visible hue remaining on his cheeks. Whoever he was going to be with as of tonight, he'd make sure they would have the best night they'd ever asked for.

He could tell Markus was getting irritated that someone had challenged his price. Without raising his hand, he held a firm grip on Simon's shoulder before voicing yet another large sum of money. "800,000 dollars." This time, August was at a loss for words. The price was nearly at three quarters of a million dollars, already over the amount of money she's made off the bar for the last 10 years. Choking on her words, she continued. "8-800,000 dollars! Mr. Hughes, if you have a price, please voice it!" She squealed out, hiding behind her stack of papers, visibly shaken.

Raphael seemed to have been offended that Markus had doubled on his price. Raising his hand yet again, "1,000,000 dollars. This is my final price," he said, crossing his arms around his chest as he looked at Markus who had walked off the stage and sat back down in his usual spot. "Dude, an android like that is not worth wasting over. Let me have him for tonight and you can come for him tomorrow, at a much more, convenient price." He compromised, laying out his deal as he passed on a stack of 100 dollars bills to his table. Both men stared intently at each other, everyone awaited the answer to whether he'd take the deal.

As Markus looked away from from the stack of money, he looked back on stage, catching eyes with Simon. His different colored eyes bore into his light blue ones. 

Why was this man so invested in him, tossing away a house worth of money over one android? Was he just some rich boy looking for sex? A whirlwind of thoughts started to cloud his anxious mind. Why was he so sure that Markus was someone he could trust? How would he know that Markus would treat him with love and care? 

As of now, he had only to think of the positives. Whoever was going to win him over, he had to ensure they were given the utmost care and he'd comply to whatever sexual desires they demanded of him. 

Reverting his attention back to the two Alphas, he noticed them exchange silent words between each other, nearly loud enough to allow those at their table to listen to their conversation. As Markus finalized the conversation Raphael's face fell, growling before sitting his back in his seat. 

Simon gulped, squeezing his hand in hopes that there'd be one final number. Closing his eyes, a weight of disappointment ran over him as silence insisted its way to his ears. "Please choose me, Markus." He murmured to himself, chest tightening as he listened for an answer.

"I'll take him for 1,100,000." Simon opened his eyes at the final sum, initially catching the sights of a raised hand. Glancing down from it was Markus. Markus had actually chose him. A sigh of relief left his lips.

No one dared to challenge the amount, not even Raphael. As a couple of seconds passed, August wrote down the finalized number on her board with a huge grin on her face. "Android PL600 sold to Markus Manfred for 1,100,000 dollars!" Many people clapped after her, applauding though very unenthusiastic about it. 

August had began making her way to him, handing him the clipboard and motioning him towards the back of the stage. Simon made his way off of the display, a hop in his step as he followed on after the two. "There should be a room in the back, Simon here can show you where to go." She said, patting down his shoulders to fix any last minute touch ups.

Markus nodded his head in response to her statement. "We'll have a one hour checkup on you but you are free to go at it till tomorrow morning. Any feedback on how to improve is very much appreciated!" And with her quick-witted and impatient speech, she ran back out to the crowd of bidders waiting for her return.

Watching as her silhouette disappear to the side of the stage, Simon looked back at the man who was stood besides him, waiting for his next instructions. "Oh- I, the rooms are over here." He stammered. Jumping ahead of Markus, he hugged the ends of his jacket and led the way. Stopping within the first couple of locked rooms, Simon had input a six letter passcode before twisting the knob open.

The room was coordinated a dark red and lavender color, with a lavishly oversized bed centered at the middle of the farthest wall and cabinets filled with a selection of adult toys, the more tame ones propped on display. As they both walked in, Simon seemed more fidgety for what was to happen, twittling with the hem of his jacket in nervousness. 

Unsure of what to do, he slid his way towards the king sized bed, arching his back and pressing his pelvic area into the soft and fluffy blankets as he climbed onto it. Getting himself comfortably perched onto the cushioned mattress, he lifted his long jacket up towards his waist to revealed his small fitted white briefs that melded into every curve around his hips. 

As he looked back at Markus, he nearly smile triumphantly, noticing the evident shy and embarrassed look on his face, nearly unable to stop himself from eyeing Simon's body from top to bottom. "Well, are we going to start or not?" He questioned, about to release one of his three containers of pheromones.  
Pheromone Release  
2 or 3 loaded  
..  
.  
1 Processing 10%  
Markus caught him off guard though, instead of jumping onto the bed as well, he sat on a chair besides it, in a very uncomfortable position.

He looked back at him in curiosity and stopped his process of pheromone release momentarily. "Is something wrong Markus?" Simon asked, he sat down on the area of the bed besides him with his knees crossed, hands dangling around his feet. Encouragingly, he pulled him by the arm to initiate him onto the bed with him. 

Surprisingly, Markus resisted him and pulled his hand away. There was a complicated look on the Alpha's face as his fingers massaged against his temple. As he let out a cough to speak he also made sure to advert his eyes away from Simon, who didn't leave much for the imagination.

"You... You don't have to do this you know." He mumbled. "If you don't want any of this... I won't put it against you." His voice was quivering and Simon could notice that he was holding himself back. 

There was an odd feeling in his chest as he heard those words. Though thankful of how thoughtful he was being, Simon had already worked himself up and prepared for this moment and he was suddenly cut off guard when given a decision. A pang of hurt ran through him when he considered the fact that maybe Markus didn't want him.

He couldn't let that happen, but at the same time, why couldn't he?

"Markus..." he whispered and reached out for him. Moving his way over to his seated figure, he gripped onto his shoulder and lightly tugged at his jacket.

Slowly, he lifted one leg over and adjusted himself above Markus's pelvic area. He noticed how the man stiffened in his spot as he watched his hip gently brush against his chest. As he rested his body over him, he shivered when a large indentation between Markus's pants melded with the curve of his ass. In a up and down motion, Simon grinded his abdomen against the bulge.

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't want to be touched..." as Simon said so he crooked his neck to the side to reveal his scent gland. Markus's breath hitched as he realized what he was trying to do and turned his head as far away as possible. It was a manipulative move but he knew it would work.

Simon ran a hand down the Alpha's neck with his index finger and twisted his face to look at him. "What about you? Do you want to do this Markus?" He gingerly asked. Before he could reply, Simon pulled his head down into his neck and allowed him to take a whiff of his scent. The Alpha reluctantly obliged but a shift of attitude stirred through him as he kept smelling the scent.

A aroused growl escaped his lips as he took another breathe of the sweet smell. Markus's large hands began squeezing the Omega's chest into him, clawing at his delicately pale skin as he smelled more of him. Simon gasped at how rough his touch was and let him have his fill as he felt fingernails graze his lower back needily.

Once more he squished their hips into the other, teasing him as the Alpha stopped pushing his touches away. With his hands loosening around his chest, Simon used it as an opportunity to move them down his thighs and gasped when his fingers squeezed him without warning. "Mm~"

His fingers were long and slender. He gawked at the sheer strength as each one worked in unison to create indents in his skin and push his legs farther apart.

Markus snaked his hand around his abdomen, sliding it down his hips before shoving his middle finger into the linings of his entrance and rubbing his sensitive spots that were tucked under thin garments in a circular fashion. Simon pressed his chest against him, shaking in excitement as he felt the large finger tickle his underside, rubbing up and down as he resisted his urge to whimper from the surprisingly gentle and orgasmic touch.

The finger massaged his underside so soothingly he was practically melting into his touch. "Ahh-" He moaned as his hips moved against the finger fondling his sensitive area.

Pheromone Release  
1 Proceeding 50%

It was nearly half way before he could release himself for Markus to indulge in. It was hard to imagine that someone like Markus who seemed so in control of his emotions, strength, and money, would lose himself to the stimulating scent of an omega such as him. 

It was merely minutes before this man would take his body and do what he wished with it, whether for just an hour or up until midnight he couldn't care and wouldn't complain. Simon was practically shaking in excitement from simply the thought of it. There was a curiosity in him that wanted to know all of the weird things this Alpha was into and after tonight only he'd know about such scandalous information of possibly one of the richest men ever. 

There was something so endearing about being someone who knew so many nasty secrets and quivered at the thought that it could possibly be him.

A hand grabbed the back of his head, shaking him from his thoughts as he was brought into a gentle kiss. Markus was slow and sweet with his kiss, patiently waiting for Simon to adjust his arms around his shoulders. 

Both momentarily closed their eyes, chests fluttering from the close proximity that they stood from each other. Simon slightly parted his mouth as a wet tongue played at the entrance of his lips. A quiet shudder left him as the wet tongue slowly entered his space and connect with his. "Mmh~ A-Ahh..." he moaned into it as they swirled each other around, disconnecting and reconnecting their warm lips after a breath of air. Turning away and breaking the kiss, Simon felt a large amount of heat raise up to his cheeks as a string of saliva dripped from his lips.

From their departing, Markus softly kissed his way down his neck, sending a wave of heat coursing through each other's bodies. Simon moaned and twisted his head to give his partner more area to cover. His shoulders belched upward each time another kiss was planted onto his tender smooth skin. Suddenly, a whimper escaped his mouth as he felt Markus's lips sucking on a chunk of his neck, slightly above his collarbone, nearly hitting a pressure point on his body. 

"To- To the left a little bit- Markus..." He nearly moaned out his name, watching as his partner abided by what he said and repositioned his lips right along the center of the sensitive skin. His plump lips connected with Simon's skin, the inside of his lips kneading into the area with just the right amount of pressure to melt his body down into submission.

"R-Right there. Ah~! Keep going, Mmph!" Simon whimpered and made countless of orgasmic noises, struggling to spew out a single sentence as he noticed Markus getting a bit more hasty. His hips were jumping back and forth, slapping their clothed abdomens together, feeling up each other's sizes as they grazed each other with anticipation. 

In contrast to his hips, Markus's kisses remained the same, they sucked at the same area and remained consistent with the amount of pressure, latching onto his skin and sending him into overdrive with all kinds of arousing feelings, and his soft biting was not rough enough to cause him any hurt. It was like Markus knew exactly what he wanted, would do him in any way, every position as long as he was insistent on it.

As the mass amount of neck kisses where done, Simon felt his partner pull back to stare at his exhausted figure. His lower half had gotten sweaty from thrusting and rubbing their hips against each other, and his neck and collarbone area had plenty of hickeys that were programmed to last for a day or so. As he caught eyes with Markus, he noticed an almost anxious glint in his eyes. 

"Markus?" Simon called out, brushing a finger across his face, encouraging him to talk. He sighed, adverting his eyes before responding. "You're too damn innocent." He mumbled, and pulled him up for a hug. Digging his face into the curve of his neck, his head laid on his shoulders. 

Simon was unsure of what to make of his comment. "Do you not like me being so... innocent? I'm sorry. I'll try to be better if you don't-" Before he could finish, Markus cut off his sentence off with another tender smooch. He gasped, but melted into the kiss, his mind nearly drifting away from their previous conversation until his partner broke off the contact, bringing it back up with his eyes adverted. 

"You're so innocent, it's almost driving me mad. How you talk, the way you move, the way you react." He bit his lip, sucking in air through his teeth with a shaky and uneven voice. "It feels like it's your first time," and Markus would be lying if that didn't urge him further.

Simon blushed at the amount of consideration that Markus had for him, looking into his eyes with his that glistened with water ever since they stopped feeling each other up. Looking back at Markus, he gave a sweet smile and turned away to rub his dewy wet eyes, drying them away.

"You're right, it is my first time." He muttered and noticed how he perked up his head at the confirmation. "And so far, you've been doing everything right. And I only want more, every position, every fetish, I want to experience everything you enjoy." Markus's shoulders tensed up as he spoke, biting his lip in arousal as if to hold himself back from pouncing him.

"Even though I want this to last forever, tonight we only have a couple of hours to make it the best we can." Simon whispered, his voice already seemed exhausted but their was no hiding the lust and energy behind his words. He traced the bones of his chest as he continued speaking, intended to tease him as he egged on his partner. "So fuck me in every way you want Markus. You may never have the chance to ever again." 

With that encouragement, Markus pushed him against the wall, the frame of the bed hitting harshly against the firm surface, creating such a loud sound it made the bed creak. Simon let out a short gasp as Markus leant down and squished him under his own body.

They kissed another time, sloppier and rougher than their previous ones. Saliva dripped down their faces without a single care for the amount of noise they were making. Unable to process his actions, Markus allowed Simon to straddle his hips with his legs as he unzipped his jacket, only stopping their kiss to pull his shirt over his head. 

They continued kissing, Markus took the lead as his tongue licked every crevice of his mouth before toying his with Simon's tongue. His tongue and mouth as a whole was small and soft, almost choking as he tried to allow space Markus's larger tongue thrusted into him.

Simon found himself fondling with the zip of his partner's pants, whining as he couldn't pull it down as he kept his attention to kissing Markus. Nonchalantly, Markus brought the zip down and pulled his pants down slightly, allowing him to play with the girth of his clothed dick. Immediately, he pulled back from the kiss and watched as Simon's fingers slid into his thin black underwear and pulled it down to reveal the size of his boner. Simon moaned at the sight as he gripped the base of the cock, just above his balls and started pumping his size up in anticipation. 

"A-Ah, fuck..." Markus groaned as he thrusted into his touch around his pulsing dick. The tip of his size warmed up from Simon's soft stroking. The skin around his size started to thin out as it grew from the constant touching. He started using both hands, one continuously pumping his large cock and the other tracing the round curves of his balls, fondling the sacks as he began stroking Markus's manhood in a circular fashion. Both of them moaned after the other, taking in each other's orgasmic noises as he was being fondled.

Simon shifted uncomfortably as he looked down at his own member. It was hard and sweaty underneath the underwear, but nowhere near his partner's amount. He wanted to be touched like how he was doing to Markus. Although he didn't want to admit it, squirting his liquids onto his stomach as Markus would do to him in the same exact moment seemed like a nice idea.

"Markus..." He whined, his eyes floating around his partner's body before settling himself on his large hands, imagining what it would feel to receive a stimulating handjob. "Touch me too, I... want to know how it feels to be touched there." It was almost way too embarrassing to be asking to be ejaculated, but he wanted to feel Markus's enjoyment and watch him as he was being touched to his limits. Staring at his own hands, Markus smirked and pulled Simon in towards his chest, beginning to wrap his long fingers around his throbbing dick that hid under the cloth of his underwear.

The dominant grip alone was enough send his knees weak with pleasure, unable to grasp the warm and tight grip around his most vulnerable area. The soft fabric rubbed against his dick yet he could make out each of Markus's fingers kneading and stroking him with intricate indentations made by his fingernails. "Ah~! Nghhh! Mar- hmph~! Markus!" Simon moaned out his name through fits of uncontrollable noises, his back arching forwards as his leg itched to enclose on himself. 

Brought back to reality, he attempted his best to continue stroking his partner's size but was stopped. Markus shushed him softly and pulled his arm away from his large member, holding it tightly as he left a quick kiss on one of Simon's pecks that hung in front of his face.

"Just pay attention to my touch. You don't need to do anything else. Shhh... Just feel me." He purred as his hand stroked his partner's crotch, working quick and short pumps up his size. Simon continued to moan relentlessly but kept his voice to a minimum as he began to grind his ass into the dark red sheet covers. "Angh~ hmph! A-Ah..." Quiet moans filled the room, Simon had subconsciously gripped onto Markus's shirt, tracing shapes into his back as his fingers rimmed around the creases. He closed his eyes, leaving his sense of touch and smell to take lead. 

Simon took a whiffed of Markus's alpha scent, shaking in pleasure at the strong alluring smell. It reeked hints of cinnamon and a strong scent of amber which burned its aroma to the back of his nose, sending him into a dizzy haze. As his mind fell into a lazed and relaxed state, more aroused gasps and moans danced off of his lips but his legs no longer felt the need to to belch, nor would he be shaking as shivers of excitement shot up his back. 

He had more energy, and reopened his eyes as his fingers grazed across the area of Markus's chest like it was a canvas. His chest had a thin layer of sweat that washed away as Simon's fingers drew over it, feeling the sheer muscle he only now realized that he had. Fingers trailed down to some well sculpted abs, each crevice packed with plenty of hard earned muscle.

Pheromone Release  
.

99%

.  
..  
... Complete.

Simon bit his lip, realizing that his scent was also ready to be released. And as much as he wanted to spray his scent and let his partner be hit with an unexpected smell of sex appeal, he couldn't find it in himself to manipulate Markus as such. As he got his last fill of un-held back moans, he tried his best to compose his voice and whimper out what was about to happen. 

"M-Markus wait..." he muttered, almost bitter at himself as he felt the grip around his tight cock loosen, but also grateful that it was still wrapped firm, never leaving him bare. Markus looked at him in confusion, a bit of worry evident on his face. "Am I going too slow for you?" He asked slightly flicking the tip of his dick, before rubbing against the slit gently. Simon gasped in pleasure, thankful that he continued to fondle him as he spoke, a wave of comfort crossing him, feeling more encouraged to speak.

"There's... There's nothing wrong. I- my pheromones, they're about to release soon." He whispered, staring into Markus's eyes in search of any reaction or feeling. Markus stayed nonchalant about the information, only paying his attention to the movements of his fingers around Simon's boner, his warm grip massaging up the side slowly, just enough pleasure to allow the two to speak. 

Repositioning himself, it seems that an anxious smile had found its way to his lips. "We better finish you quick before I start changing, I don't know what I'll do, but the Alpha in me is certainly going to be looking for more than what you've been giving me so far." Simon's eyes trailed back down to his partner's dick, which was still rock hard but nowhere near the pulsating and beet red hue that was radiating off his own.

A blush found its way to his face, flushing when he came to realize that it was really only him that was deriving pleasure from all of this. "I- I'm sorry. I promise I'll do better." He murmured, watching as Markus's grip around him grew much more firm once again. 

His partner planted a quick peck on his neck, sending a bolt of excitement coursing through his body before his hand begun rubbing his sides at an extremely quick pace. Simon gasped at the not so gentle strokes. They were confident, with the fingers grazing all the way up to the tip of his red tender head. 

Orgasms danced of his lips with no effort, loud and long noises cutting each other off one after the other every time the fingers around his cock pumped his size up in a lengthy swift stroke. "Hahhh~! F- Faster- A-Anghh! Ah! Hmph~" Encouraging words rung from his pleasured voice, only causing Markus to further quicken his pace and send extremely pristine rubs up his hard penis. 

A sudden rapid brush of Markus's hand squeezed out a long excess of cum out of Simon, his thumb playing around of rim of his orifice as the liquid shot upwards, some of it splattering on his lower stomach. Simon moaned as the warm substance dripped down his length, fingers stopping him from fully ejaculating his built up cum. 

Noticing Markus's thumb placed inconveniently on top of his gland, he looked up to catch eyes with him, practically begging him to remove his fingers. "M-Markus, let me cum please," he whined, and in an effort to convince him, he ran his fingers up his shaft, working him up desperately in hopes he would return the favor. "I-I want it so much. I want it so bad... A-Ahh~"

Markus bit his lip, swallowing down some saliva that had built up and threatened to drip down his mouth. It felt as if he was feeding off of Simon's innocent voice, his inexperience driving him crazy of how needy and desperate he was for his body and even just his dominating instincts alone. 

He had to ensure that the only Alpha to ever touch his partner was him, his body, voice, and helpless pegs of affection were for him and him alone. There was no doubt in Markus's mind, he was going to live out all his sexual needs onto him for these everlasting hours, make him squirm under his body's weight as he screamed for more.

"M-Markus, touch me please... Don't leave me like this..." The whimpering voice shot Markus's attention back onto his partner, shocked to see that tears had pooled over the corner of his eyes and the skin under his bottom lashes began to redden from the overflowing water dripping down his cheeks. Using his free hand, he began to wipe the tears away from his face and with the other, he kneaded into his shaft in soft pleasurable circles. Simon gasped a few times as he was being fondled, but mainly kept his composure, keeping his noises to consistent grunts.

Markus towered over him and reposition Simon to sit closer on his lap, their cocks practically touching as he kept stroking his partner's length. As Simon wrapped his legs around his waist, he watched intently as their hips grinded into each other, his back hitting the wall behind them, only leaving him the option of pushing his pelvic further into Markus's. "Ah~ Faster Markus! Make me c-cum!" He begged, his toes curling as his request was quickly granted. "Mph! Aahhh~!" He moaned as his head burrowed into the curve of his neck, ensuring his voice could be heard clearly. 

"A-Ahhhhh~!" Streams of hot, thick liquid shot out of his dick, endless amounts splattering onto Markus's chest, even shooting far enough as to reach up to his collarbone before a huge excess of it puddled around his crotch. The remaining amount of Simon's warm, creamy liquid trickled down the raw and tender skin of his cock, passing down the shaft of it before curling around his balls. 

Markus wiped down his chest of the sticky liquid and curiously brought it to his lips, licking a finger, tasting hints of the cum that collected in his palm. It was warm and tasteless, only faint hints of a sweet fruity substance that made sure that the smell and aftertaste wouldn't affect him.

Markus had let Simon's waist go, allowing his exhausted figure to drop onto his back and catching a breath, exhausted from the amount of noise he made from just a handjob alone. With his legs spread far apart and reaching towards both ends of the bed, cool air from the air conditioning blew across his damp pelvic area. He shivered in arousal, his fingers pulling onto the pillow that his head was rested on. His thighs were wet and sticky from his ejaculation, and it glistened red against the tinted light. 

Simon ran a finger down the arch of his hip, a dollop of cum collecting at the tips of his fingers. Everyone had been right about how it felt. Warm and thick to the touch, the fluid was an arousing feel that he'd never experienced till now. Unconsciously, his fingers ran back and forth along the sides of his balls, needily whining at his own gentle teasing. Feeling his lower half twitch as his arm gently grazed his gland he came to the realization that he was energized enough to go for another round, despite already being hot and sweaty. 

Pheromone Release  
1 of 3 loaded  
..  
.

1 Releasing ... Active  
..

1 Processing 5%  
..  
.

A smile nearly found its way to his lips, the convenient timing of his scent seemed as if it were waiting for him before spraying the overbearingly sweet smell around the room. In a second, he knew it was working when Markus grunted, a slight growl to his husky voice as he took a whiff of the extremely potent odor. Markus stuck his nose against his neck, where his scent was most prominent and took a long inhale of the vanilla and berry sweet fragrance, letting out a shaky groan as he exhaled through his mouth.

His hips jumped in excitement, his hard and exposed cock rubbing along his partner's shaft, a soft slap of wet surface produced by their sexually eager bodies. "M... Markus," Simon whimpered his name with his delicate and quiet tone. But Markus couldn't hear under the potent smell, as if all he could respond to was the fragrance that was wafting through the room.

Simon gulped. He could sense the predatory instincts that where coming out of Markus's entire being, from his posture, to his growling voice, the most distinctive point being his scent. It was growing more prominent and the two contrasting scents were reacting together, causing notable changes in both of their bodies.

"M-Markus." He repeated himself though knowing full well that he wasn't listening. Looking down, he noticed how Markus's dick was pulsating despite being untouched. A throbbing vein down his shaft just under his flushed tip, Markus wrapped a firm grasp around himself and began stroking up his sides. "A-Ahh.." he moaned out through breathless vocals.

Using his free hand, he ran down Simon's waist and effortlessly pulled him by the hip, twisting him over so his chest was against the bed. He let out a quiet squeak as his leg harshly slapped against the bed, creating a subtle brush sound of skin against bed covers. Looking back at his partner, Simon noticed him rummaging through the cabinet of sex toys, fingers brushing past a couple of the smaller gadgets.

Simon bit his lip trying to push back indescribable shivers. This was what he had been scared about, being thrown in head first into pleasures that he wasn't fully prepared for, but he hadn't expected to feel a jolt of excitement as well. There was a certain urgency in Markus's movements as he rummaged through the toys, he seemed rather hungry for more stimulation.

A smile reached his lips as he took note of his alpha's hunger. Looking away from his figure, Simon took a hold of the thin sheet covers and sunk his pelvis into the mattress, brushing his cock against it slowly as more pheromones continued to release out of him. Closing his eyes, he mewled out Markus's name as his underside pressed in and out of the bed cushions.

"Markus... —ah.." he cooed. 

Opening his eyes once more, he noticed as Markus pulled out two items with long strings attached to them. Placing them down besides their bodies, Markus grabbed his hips again, a tough enough grip to pull his groin off from against the bed.

"On your knees." He demanded, a rough growl evident in his voice.

Simon whimpered and quickly obliged. While resting his elbows against the bed, he began supporting his lower weight with his knees as told. A quiet groan left his throat as strong hands took a hold of his inner thighs and spread them apart, stretching him for a reason Simon was anticipating to understand.

He let out an aroused gasp as he felt Markus's hand wrap around his cock. Looking down in curiosity, Simon was surprised to find the alpha strapping a vibrator around his length, carefully sticking on the toy under his gland. Giving it a couple of rubs to ensure it wouldn't fall off, he watched as Markus searched for the remote end of the vibrator and played around with the buttons' uses.

After a couple of seconds, he left the settings alone and turned on the gadget. 

" —Ah -Ahhh!~" Simon let out a stimulating cry as the vibrator began pulsing around his dick, shaking his body with its throbbing vibrations. The fast motion squeezed every ounce of strength in him as his length was filling back in size for another ejaculation. Everything about his lower half was too much, he was quivering like a leaf as the toy rubbed him in uncomfortable jolts. 

"Ng- ghhh! A- Ah —Aagh~!" He let out several broken moans, his thorium pump was beating faster than he could ever have imagined and he was surprised his systems where working fine. His hand gripped onto the bed covers as he tried to get used to the hypnotic jolts buzzing his swelling cock and his body was drenched in a thin amount of sweat. Simon was surprised he hadn't fainted yet. 

Suddenly he felt Markus's hand pulling him up again. "M- Mar— kus~! I-I can't -a -ah!" It was impossible to talk through his own voice at this point and he could tell that Markus was lining himself against his entrance. He mentally thanked himself for being an android so he wouldn't feel pain but it would in no way help him against the overwhelming pressure being thrusted into him.

In an instant, Simon cried out in pleasure as Markus pushed his tip inside of him before immediately shoving a good amount of his shaft through his small hole. "Ahhhh~! Ngh! M-Markus—ah~!" His body started to soften around his partner's length by will, the sudden penetration surprised his body as it had to immediately warp around its shape. 

Markus made use of his hands and spread Simon's ass further apart. Immediately using the open space, he shoved himself deeper into his ass and let out a loud groan as his walls softly groped his sides. "Y-You're so soft, Simon..." He dully noted about his delicate backside and everything in it. 

"Nghh- ahhh~!" He watched as Simon squirt his load into the cushions, different amounts squeezing out of him as the vibrator started pumping him into submission all over again. Slowly moving his length out of his underside, he hummed in approval when his partner let out another scream as he pushed his cock back in, a juicy wet sound erupting when their skin slapped against skin.

Markus let out another disoriented moan as he pulled back out and thrusted back into him with more force, and suddenly remembered the other vibrator next to their connected bodies. He remembered what he wanted to do with it but it was only an option if Simon liked the first vibrator. 

"Hey Simon..." At the call of his name, he looked back at the alpha with glazed eyes and a drool-stricken mouth, waiting for him to continue. "This thing feels nice doesn't it?" Markus asked. He ran a finger around the omega's slit and eventually trailed down to the toy attached to his throbbing member. Simon nodded through his constant moaning, shying under his warm fingers that were tracing him.

Markus wasn't satisfied with his answer and pulled out of him, before slamming himself back in with an exceeding amount of force. "Aa— Hahhh~!" He cried out. His body was trembling in pleasure, and he could tell that he was nearing another burst.

"Answer me when I ask you a question." Markus whispered, leaning in towards his ear as he pressed his fingers into his hip. 

Trying to catch a breath despite losing it after every moan, Simon tried making out words through his disobedient voice. "A- Aghh! Y- Ye —es! Mphhh~" Satisfied with the answer, the alpha pulled out of him, slowly shoving himself into the entrance as a long and dragged out moan rang out of him.

Though balls deep inside his partner, Markus continued humping him in a back and forth fashion as he reached out for the other vibrator. "Then, you wouldn't mind if I put another one in you right?" He asked as he began to pull himself out of his hole. Flipping Simon on his back, he could finally see what his handiwork was doing to him. 

Simon's entrance was loose, having nothing to penetrate him, he let out a pleasant whine as he pressed his back into the pillows he rested on. "Fuck m-me Markus... Please... I- I need more," he begged. His ass felt bare without his partner inside him and as cold air from the room brushed his body, it only made him more anticipant. 

With the help of Markus he brought his legs over his neck and locked him in between his thighs by curling his feet over the other. "P-Put whatever you want in- inside me... I just need it right now- a- ahh~!" 

Right as he finished his sentence, Simon noticed a circular shape squeezing into his walls once more. It was cold and hard and he could feel Markus fingering him to push the toy further in. A shiver ran down his spine when the vibrator brushed against a pressure point, he almost wanted to hit his alpha as he conveniently stopped repositioning the gadget inside him once it was against his most vulnerable point.

His legs were losing their strength. Simon could feel his entrance weakly clenching around the rubber that was shaking his insides. The only motion moving his lower half were the two vibrators buzzing against and in his body at different intervals. 

"A- Augh-! Mmp..." Simon closes his eyes and bit down on his lips. Opening his mouth to take a breath and calm down his hot body. He no longer cared about how much noise he made and moaned as he sucked in and out air. "Aughhh~! Ahh! Aah-! ahh~"

There was a hitch in his voice as Markus's hands tightly gripped his kneecap and teasingly began to move down his leg, spreading them apart as he did. He continually shivered at the feeling of his Alpha stroking his thighs as he slowly inched his way towards his quivering entrance.

There was a readjustment of the string that connected to the end of the vibrator and Simon took it as a sign that Markus was realigning himself against his hole. Once he let out a deep exhale, his walls were invaded once more. Markus was slipping into him easier than ever and his legs were opened to him wider than it had ever been before.

"Ahaaa~!" He moaned. There was an almost scream-like volume to his voice and he began coughing due to the overuse of his vocals. 

Markus pulled his Omega's arms around his neck and took a grip of his shoulders as well. With all the strength he could muster, he dug his pelvis deep into Simon's depths as he pushed past his weak attempts of clenching his ass. The tip of his dick ran against the vibrator that was deep inside him.

"Ah-! Shit!" Markus let out a pleasant grunt as his tip ran against the rubber object that was now scalding hot from friction.

"Guhh~!" As his dick hit against the hard round object he was suddenly caught off guard from Simon's abrupt jolt. His movement almost looked like he was repositioning but once Markus pulled out and shoved himself back in he realized it was involuntary. He even received the same whiny moan as he did the first time.

As he pulled out and prepared for another thrust there was a knock at the door. "Simon! It's Dean. It's not the hour check-up but people are complaining that there's a lot of noise coming from your room! I just wanna know if you guys are okay!" Markus stood frozen as he let the person outside speak and noticed how Simon wasn't responding in return. To deviously catch his attention Markus slammed his hip into his ass in such a swift movement he could feel the vibrator move out of place momentarily.

"Gaaah~!" He let out another scream-like moan that caused him to belch forward. "Y-Yes! Harder M-Markus~! A-Ah-" What Markus hadn't expected was that Simon was deliberately ignoring the person at the door. He felt heat raise to his ears as he realized that the person at the door, Dean, had just heard Simon screaming his name.

He almost wanted to applaud him for actually having the guts to let his pride down so low to this point. Whether it be that Simon no longer cared or wasn't thinking straight, Markus went along with Simon's idea and hoped that Dean would just get the idea and move on.

Once more he wiggled out from his sweaty figure, then sharply penetrated into him before he even knew it. "Mm- Aghhh~! Yes! -Ahhh!!" 

Markus let out a careless grunt himself and with his previous thrust he realized he was dangerously closed to releasing. Looking over to Simon's horny cock he was amused to see that it looked just as ready to burst in any second. As he grinded his lower half into his entrance, Markus cupped his palm around the slit of his partner's penis and squeezed it gently as a warning.

He immediately knew that Simon caught on when he weakly gripped the bed frame. Each finger curled around the square shaped arch of the frame and only loosened when his cock pushed against his prostate. "A-Ahhh... Haa -ahh~!" 

Taking him by the hips Markus took a deep inhale of his scent once more to regain more energy to push himself further. His thumbs pressed into his skin so hard he was sure that Simon was bruised under them. 

As the scent hit him once more, he leaned down and tested just how smoothly he could pull out of his ass. He nearly hummed when he slipped his size out without effort until the girth of his gland stopped him from doing so. Using his torso, he leant down against Simon's sticky body and snaked his hands down to his ass and spreaded both sides. Slowly, his tip grazed his partner's walls. An audible juicy pop was made when the head of his dick disconnected from the other's lower half.

Slick wet lubricant ran down his hardened boner and a thin string of the thick substance still connected the two. He was reassured that his dick was wet enough not to hurt if he moved too fast. As long as he didn't pull too fast, his tip would simply be used as a limit to how far he needed to pull out.

Markus swiftly repositioned his penis when he noticed that Simon's entrance began protruding in on itself. Simon let out a pleasurable gasp when his partner dug his tip into him. Another wet sound erupted from their grinding bodies when his gland fully made it in.

Without warning Markus plunged into him, pushing his shaft in and out as his cock began loading him for his climax. "Au- Augh~! M-Mar- Markus! Mmm~! Haaah~!" Simon cried out with his head leant back as it rocked back and forth to the Alpha's penetrating. His shoulders rammed against the wooden frame nearly every time, making a loud smack of it hitting against the wall. The bed itself was rocking back and forth as Markus plunged himself deeper with each thrust.

"A-Ah~" Markus let out a moan himself as he found himself lost inside Simon's soft walls. He was good. He was too good.

The tip of his dick was growing heavier. He even noticed that his slit was thriving in a very pleasurable feeling just beneath the surface. Each thrust accentuated this sensation and it kept growing until he couldn't handle all the pleasure building inside him.

In an instant, he felt his cock burst out liquid and sent the pleasure in his tip running throughout his body. Immediately he lost all self control as the juice penetrated out of him as he let out an orgasm. "A- Augh!" Markus grunted out a load hasty moan as his cum spewed out of his length at large amounts. He watched as Simon squirmed as more of the liquid entered him, filling his insides until he was fully coated in the Alpha's fluids.

Quickly after, he watched as Simon released himself for what seemed like the third time already. The semen coated their already wet bodies and clung to them with no effort.

"AAaaaugh~! Uh~!" He orgasmed as the pleasure of the vibrator continued to shake him. Markus wanted to laugh as he watched Simon try to pry the buzzing toy from out of his ass but he was too tired let out more noise. To save whatever pride the Omega had left, he turned off the vibrators for him and dug his fingers into his depths to retrieve the circular part of the toy.

Though he wasn't anticipating another round, Markus was knuckles deep inside Simon's body. He didn't really need to reach this far into his ass with his hand, his fingers already had a swift hold of of the sphere but he wasn't letting this opportunity go to waste as he squeezed a few more moans out of his partner. "A- Aa- Aaah~! S- So big..." Simon shivered as he felt his fingers tease his insides.

Slowly, Markus twisted the vibrator out from underneath him. A loud sucking sound was made as the omega's ass clenched around the shape on its way out. It was drenched in Simon's wet juices and was warm compared to when he first inserted it. 

Throwing the vibrators aside, Markus wiped away the cum on both of their bodies and laid on top of Simon's exhausted figure. Pulling him for a hug, he rubbed his noise against the crook of his neck to take a whiff of his scent.  
Strawberries, vanilla, and a hint bit of candy.

He let out a satisfied grunt and pulled him closer to his chest as both their bare bodies pressed against the other. In the faintest amount of moving he noticed how Simon was nuzzling into his chest lazily. Once he found a place he was satisfied with, his eyes drooped and before he knew it, Simon was asleep.

Markus laid still in his spot besides him and after while decided to do the same. 

His mind had drifted back to Raphael, the guy who had challenged him in the bidding, and to what he had been told in their little feud. 

'Dude, an android like that is not worth wasting over. Let me have him for tonight and you can come for him tomorrow, at a much more, convenient price.'

Markus wasn't stupid. Because he had won their little bid he was sure that Raphael would be back for Simon tomorrow. There was no denying that Raphael wasn't a good-looking man. He had a rougher look to him that contrasted greatly against his very professional looking black and red suit.

Maybe it was the gel in his hair that pulled his looks back a few notches, but that was an easy fix. Throughout the auction Raphael seemed collected but relaxed, he even managed to look sophisticated yet somehow messy enough to be alluring. Dare he say it, the guy looked like the whole package and something in him spat jealousy when he realized that Simon could fall into the arms of someone like him, and completely forget about Markus without a second thought.

Markus promised himself that he'd never let anyone else have Simon, and he was confident that no else would touch him. The only thing he needed to realize now was how he'd go about getting him out of here as quickly and legally as possible. And he had to ensure that Simon wanted only him and him alone.

He could feel his lower half protrude another time but fought back his urges as he listened to Simon's soft snoring. 

Whatever the plan would be, he decidedly left it to as tomorrow's problem. He had exactly what he wanted out of tonight and if he so wished for more, he knew Simon was too weak or obedient to stop him in the morning. With that thought in mind he finally allowed sleep to wash over him as his fingers tightly wrapped around Simon in his predatory arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some sort of idea of how to continue this but this story as a whole would just be about having a lot of sex. Tell me if you’re interested in how the story unfolds and I might create more!
> 
> Edit: Hey, I’m here to make this edit to the people who want more from this story. While I feel inclined to do so and begun the process, personally I feel that adding a more to this wouldn’t be ideal. It’s good as a one shot and maybe it should stay that way. I hope you can understand, although I do plan another A/B/O story of them, it won’t be the same plotline though and be more emotional than this one.


End file.
